


The Contingency Plan

by Pomegranate_Kore



Series: Birds of a feather [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Choking, Cock Worship, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Jealousy, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki just likes to mess with his wife in every sexual way possible, Marking, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mating Bond, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Other, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Smut, Tengu, There's gonna be a lot of smut, Voice Kink, magical sex, other things i have yet to think of..., sort of....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomegranate_Kore/pseuds/Pomegranate_Kore
Summary: It's great being earthbound all because your husband thought it was a good idea to jump off the rainbow bridge, get captured by Thanos, only to get roped into taking over Earth to become its king and then fail.I hope you noticed the heavy sarcasm-- Hi, my name is Aoi and I am Loki's wife.





	1. So you're Loki's wife

**Author's Note:**

> So after so much persuasion about actually writing down one of the unfinished stories in my head (you know who you are, I love you all), and with the anticipation of watching Ragnarok, and then finally watching Ragnarok when it was released. I decided to open a work document and type... It's taken almost an entire month, plus with the help of my wonderful Beta/oldest writer friend aka Angelprincess01 on AO3. I HAVE FINALLY GOT ONE CHAPTER COMPLETED! What's funny is that this story is an AU of another AU I had originally planned haha...  
> Just to warn you I haven't written anything in years (let alone smut) and even then it was gross, I'm so sorry.

Aoi loved Earth. Before she was married, a trip to Earth was a common occurrence, a ‘family vacation’ as some would call it. Earth was full of a variety of environments, and creatures, there was always so much to explore, learn, and the _fruits_.

However what Aoi did not like, was being stuck in the New York of earth. It wasn’t that she disliked New York, no. It was the fact she was restricted to a single building—Stark towers.

Why you ask?

You see ladies and other beings, Aoi is Loki’s wife.

Yes, _that_ Loki.

The God of Mischief and Lies— the very Loki that tried to take over Earth to become its king and destroyed very much of the city she was currently trapped in.

Where was Aoi when all of this happening you ask? She was back on her home realm mourning the supposed death of her husband; only to find out he was actually alive— she was, of course, very pissed off.

Now, as punishment set by the Allfather, Loki was to repent for his crimes by aiding earth through various tasks and missions, as well as anything else the Allfather required for him to do. While Aoi was to stay behind to make sure Loki didn’t try anything that would risk earth’s safety.

A living, breathing, contingency plan.

Fun.

Who doesn’t want to be their husband’s greatest weakness?

It had only been a week since she arrived and only a couple days since Loki had left with Thor for their first recon mission (tracking down the rest of the infinity stones) and already, Aoi was growing frustrated.

Thor had introduced her as a guest, and for her to be treated like one, However, just as Aoi expected, she was more like a prisoner. A well-kept prisoner, but a cage is a cage regardless of its size…

It was currently nightfall in the city of New York and Aoi attempted to do some night reading before she retired to bed with one of the books she took from Stark’s surprisingly tasteful selection of literature. One hand holding the book open and the other fingering the thin chains that held the large emerald that rested on her larynx— Loki always did make it hard to forget him, though Aoi was sure that was the intention of her ~~collar~~ choker.

Occupying the living room space, her body, positioned across an arm chair, legs dangling over one arm rest while her neck rested on the other as her long ebony hair cascaded down the rest of the chair’s height just about skimming the floor’s surface. She looked oddly graceful in such a sluggish position, dressed in a green flowy Midgardian style chiffon dress that showed off her legs (although a tad more than it should with her current posture).

Her deep blue eyes skimmed along the printed words, trying to ignore there was small male human shamelessly glaring at her.

“You’re Loki’s wife.”

 _“So, it talks,”_ she thought as her eyes rolled dramatically and dainty fingers flipped the next page of the book. The Princess had been waiting for the interrogation since she arrived; she was surprised that it took this long

“Tony—Oh, er hi. What’s going on here?” in came Dr Banner. Aoi knew him as the Hulk, he had been the one to toss her husband around as if a rag doll. Funnily enough, Aoi actually found him the most tolerable in Thor’s odd group of human friends. His non-hulk form was much meeker, due to his constant anxiety of suddenly ‘hulking up’. Dr Banner was also the only one to treat her with caution, which she preferred.

“Good evening Dr Banner, I am currently trying to read Darwin’s Origin of Species. Mr Barton here has decided accompany me, glaring constantly and stating obvious known facts about me, toward me.”  Her cerulean eyes didn’t bother to leave the printed pages as she addressed the scientist’s queries. She smirked knowing her acknowledgment of Banner but not the Lieutenant was causing the latter a bit of ire.

“Right…Have you seen Tony?”

“I heard my name, what’s going here? Trying to score a date? He took your mind you take his wife kind of situation Hawkeye?” Tony Stark, aka the Iron man, sauntered into his living area and toward the bar and poured himself a drink, liquoring up to continue badgering the occupants of his building.

Bruce awkwardly cleared his throat and fidgeted with his glasses before he replied “I was trying to find you to tell you about my latest discovery when I stumbled onto these two…”

“Ohhhh discover anything juicy? Them I mean.”

“Stop joking around Stark, I was doing what everyone should have done as soon as she arrived.” Hawkeye pushed himself off the wall, uncrossing his arms and pushing his chest out as if asserting his dominance toward the other male.

“Kinky,” teased Stark as he took another sip of his well-aged scotch.

“Please, short human men do not fall under my list of kinks,” Aoi rolled her eyes once again, before reaching behind her neck and retrieving a black feather which she then proceeded to use as a bookmark her page. Clearly she wasn’t going to get anymore reading one with this lot.

“Ohhh, Kinky alien sex, do tell us more,” Tony leaned over the counter and locked eyes with Aoi with an over enthused look on his face as if a teen girl about to hear some juicy gossip.

She would never admit it to her husband, but she found the Ironman amusing as she shared a sly smirk with him.

“Stark I mean it. What do we even know about her? How do we know we can trust her?” argued Barton causing Aoi to roll her eyes once again, clearly he still wasn’t over his little encounter with her husband.

 “Clint has a point Tony, what do we really know about her?”

Natasha Romanov sauntered into the room. Aoi remembered her from the memories Loki showed her of his time on Earth. She was very much a Black Widow as her alias suggested; the red head knew her allure and her skills in manipulation were commendable. If she wasn’t so much Loki’s type, Aoi probably would have liked her.

“Well before you interrupted, our guest here was about to divulge some very juicy information. Drink?”

The red head ignored Stark’s offer and instead followed Hawkeye’s example and leaned against the opposite wall, next to the door with her trained eyes directly on Aoi’s form which was still sprawled across the armchair.

 “I think what Nastasha and Clint are trying to say is that maybe if we knew you a bit more we’ll all feel a little more at ease which might be a good thing seeing as we all have to be around each other a lot more,”  Banner attempted to ease the growing tension. Aoi noted it was quite ironic that the one trying to keep things calm was arguably the most unhinged one—or perhaps it was expected?

 “WE HAVE RETURNED WITH NEWS!” the bellowing voice of Thor roared throughout the living area as his large form dressed in casual Midgardian attire entered the room. It surprised Aoi that Thor would adorn washed out jeans and a t-shirt while on earth. While not as vain as her husband, Thor still liked to look his status back in Asgard, to make it known he was a warrior and prince – she wondered if it was because his human lover preferred him in such attire.

However her focus wasn’t really on Thor at that moment it was on on the figure beside Thor, the tall, pale, dark haired figure wearing a perfectly fitted black suit…

 “What’s going on here?”

Unlike Thor, Loki was always a master of observation. When he entered the room he instantly noticed focus on his wife as was the rest of the occupant’s attention. The way they were surrounding his wife, in clear attempt to intimidate her, was enough for Loki to start plotting horrible deaths for his brother’s rag tag team of companions. How dare they treat his little bird in such a manner.

“LOKI!” Aoi had literally flown off the sofa as her husband entered the room. A pair of black wings suddenly grew from her back pushing her body away from the arm chair and toward Loki, immediately pressing her lips to his. However Loki led the kiss, with a hand laced in her ebony tresses holding her firm against him only allowing her to pull away when Thor coughed awkwardly.

She hazily looked into his beautiful green eyes before letting out a wide smile, lowering herself to bury her face into his neck with Loki’s arm placed securely around her, hand on her hip holding her close. “I missed you” she mumbled into his neck, quiet enough for only him to hear as Loki’s thumb stroked her hip to acknowledge her statement approvingly.

“How have you fared sister? I mean besides missing my brother,” Thor’s question was genuine with a hint of humour. He held a sense of gratitude toward her, for his brother at least, knowing she would do anything for Loki. She was the main reason for Loki’s chance at redemption, as his previous indiscretions were a major concern for Midgardians, especially if they were to repeat.

“You mean besides being confined to Stark towers with your so called human friends attempt to corner and intimidate me into interrogation like some sort of prisoner?” the bite in her words was apparent as her feet dropped back onto the floor, pushing her cheek against the bottom of her husband’s sternum, facing Thor with a annoyed glare on her delicate features.

“What? But you are a guest.”

This revelation caused obvious concern for Thor he had promised Loki that his wife would not be treated in any way different if she were in Asgard. Aoi’s presence was a sign of good faith, not a threat, so why were his friends treating her like one?

Loki was close to seething, it was bad enough that his wife was dragged into his so-called apparently path of redemption, forced to stay in Stark towers of all places rather than at his side, or at least Asgard where she would be safe. “You pathetic excuses for lifeforms are blessed to even breathe in the same vicinity as my wife, so do well to remember to treat my wife with respect—”

“Or what? You’ll take over Earth?”

A dark smile grew on Loki’s face, his plotting already begun “Agent Barton, if anything was to happen to even a single feather, my ruling will be the least of Earth’s problems.”

 “Is that a threat?” Hawkeye moved forward daringly, jutting out his chest in an attempt at intimating dominance.

Aoi rolled her eyes, the testosterone was getting ridiculous and the tiny avenger looked ridiculous in his attempt to assert himself— clearly his bark was worse than his bite. Instead of bothering to comment Aoi tucked a hand under Loki’s suit jacket fisting the black material of his dress shirt in her hand to gather his attention.

His green eyes met glanced down at his wife to find her blue eyes almost black due to her full blown pupils conveying everything Loki needed to know as he began guiding them both out of the common space and toward the sleeping quarters assigned to the couple.

“Friends please! I know it’s hard for you to accept that Loki is trying, but please at least put your faith in me! Aoi is here as a sign of good faith that Loki will not do anything to harm earth or its dwellers and I must press that you treat her as a guest and not a prisoner. She is still a princess of Asgard by marriage and if anything were to happen to her, Asgard would have no choice but to intervene and I would not be able to help if that would ever to happen.”

“So you’re saying we don’t just have to worry about Reindeer games here but also if anything were to happen to Mrs Reindeer games-who by the way has wings-daddy is gonna’ reign hell or whatever on us?”

 “Technically Helheim is part of the 9 realms under Allfather’s watch or rule, so that’s entire possible if you believe the legends,” replied Banner who adjusted his glasses.

“Well damn—wait where did the happy couple go?” Starks eyes darted around the room noticing it was suddenly missing two of its key occupants.

“They left in the direction of their bedroom while all of you were bickering,” replied Natasha who was picking up the book that dropped on the floor forgotten by Aoi, looking at the title with curiosity

“And you didn’t think to stop them? We weren’t done with the interrogation Nat,” argued Clint, baffled and slightly annoyed his oldest friend didn’t do anything to prevent the couple’s escape.

Natasha chucked the book onto the table and crossed her arms with an amused smirked on her sultry features. “Something tells me we weren’t going to get much out of them tonight.”

Thor coughed awkwardly. “If Loki has retired with his wife for the night I would recommend not going near their quarters for the time being.” the tips of his ears turning pink recalling the times he walked into his brother’s chambers without knocking beforehand ~~and then almost getting his eyes clawed out in Aoi’s terrifying wrath.~~

Tony rubbed his hands together in anticipation. “Who says we need to be near them. Jarvis, bring up live CCTV feed of the Murder couple’s room.”

“I am unable to process your command Sir,” replied JARVIS.

Stark’s face dropped, as he projected his virtual desktop, typing furiously to find the problem. “What? Why?”

“Miss Blue and her Husband have disengaged my system to their quarters.” answered the AI system in that well-bred British accent Stark programmed him to have.

“How!?” if he had a solid keyboard he would have slammed it for effect.

“Tony please! That is my brother and his wife!” Protested Thor, for both his family’s modesty but also to prevent any risk of bloodshed. Aoi was meant to be the one preventing any harm, it would have been counterproductive if she were the one to cause it, even if Stark were to deserve it…

 “I wonder what Pepper would think to know how determined you were to watching Loki have sex,” added Natasha and she began to saunter out of the vicinity

“I agree with Nat and Thor… I mean it’s pretty of creepy,” added Bruce, placing a hand on Tony’s.

“You guys are no fun,” he pouted, signalling his surrender much to Thor’s relief… Now in debt to the red headed assassin for stepping in.

Meanwhile, elsewhere with a certain couple…

“Are you tired, my darling?” the God grazed the back of his hand along his wife’s cheek smiling as she leaned into his touch, his thumb stroked along her jaw line as his fingers held the back of her neck, pressing the loose chains of his gift, _his collar,_ into her neck.

“No, I just miss you but also because I don’t like sharing your attention and space with _them,_ ” her brows furrowed as she tried to hold back a pout, which was difficult as her lips were almost in a permanent pout making her often looking like a scolded child. Instead she tried to distract herself by sliding her hand up her husband’s chest moving to straighten his already immaculate tie before slipping it out from the suit jacket and weaving the silk in and out of her fingers.

“My selfish darling,” he let out a chuckle and pressed a light kiss on his little bird’s forehead, as he buried his free hand burying into the feathers of her wings sending shudders of pleasure down her spine and right to her core.

“Put them away my darling, we shall play another day. For now, I must make up for my absence, as it seems I have been neglectful toward my little bird.”

Her wings retracted back into her body without a trace and she craned her neck to look to him for guidance. Loki brought her to the extravagant bed (by Midgardian standards) provided by Stark. He had her lay down flat on her back, arms at her side and at the snap of his fingers his wife was completely bare for him except for his necklace.

Aoi let out a gasp as the sudden chill hitting her now nude form, she could feel her body heating up to compensate for the cold—or was it her Husband causing such an affect?

He took a moment to admire her body taking every inch of her naked form and still fully dressed in his beautifully tailored suit. Loki braced himself atop of his wife, a hand cupping her cheek bringing them into a long sensuous kiss. His teeth biting her plump bottom lip before moving to allow his tongue to caress hers.

After a moan escaped from his wife’s mouth, he began his descent downward. His lips slowly and carefully trailed down, lingering at the scar at the joint where her neck and shoulder met, proof of their mating status, framed by the loose chains of the necklace. Continuing his trail down to the hard peaks of her modest chest, clearly a reaction to his scrutiny with the way her body radiated heat. He took one into his mouth and then the other using his sinfully talented tongue to make his Blue squirm, and her hands laced into his black tresses.

“Oh darling, I bet I could make you come undone just by touching these beautiful peaks,” Loki let out a chuckle as he continued his trail, between her breasts, down to her sternum then her soft stomach which he swore he would make grow large with his child.

 _“Soon,”_ his mind whispered. His lips reaching the top of her mound placing a feather light kiss, as his hands spread her legs apart, revealing her glistening pussy.

Aoi moaned in anticipation as Loki took a deep breath taking in the full scent of her essence. Her allure was going into over drive, the pheromones at their highest concentrations as she grew more and more wet. She was literally luring him, presenting herself to him to take her and he wondered if it was even conscious.

Loki began with a long slow lick up her slit tasting her well before teasing her clit with his hard pointed tongue, tracing random runes on the swollen nub, light enough to drive her crazy for more pressure.

Aoi shivered at the coolness of his mouth, and whimpered desperately for more, which her husband’s rewarded with an open mouth kiss taking her clitoris into his mouth.

She had wondered about his temperature in the beginning, long ago, but never bothered to question it. She had put it down to Asgardians being colder than Tengu who were naturally warmer thanks to their natural affinity with fire. While the latter was true Aoi learned the former was not. She had only seen her husband once in his true born form. It was a night she couldn’t forget and a night to longed to relive.

Flick, swirl, stroke, suck.

There was no particular pattern, but he knew exactly how to drive his wife insane.

He had been tempted to bite her, hard enough to leave an additional scar, another mark to remind the world she was his except this one, only he would get the pleasure to see.

Small dainty fingers laced into his hair. He glanced up to see his wife’s expression, drunk with pleasure, her hands made no attempt to guide him any particular way. His wife knew better than that, however she needed touch to feel safe, present, and he would have never forsaken that from her unless they were in particular play. During those times he went to greater efforts during and after to assure his wife.

His mouth moved downward, nipping at her lower lips before he sunk his talented tongue deep into her core molten tasting her walls as his fingers stroked, squeezed, and twisted her clit.

Her first orgasm came quite quickly, but that was always the case with his little bird. Her tell was the sharp gasp combined with sharp but slight craning of her head, just before her body arched and her hands tugged at his hair, yet never pulled his head away from her pussy.

“Daddy, I want to feel you,” she whimpered, begging him to fill her with that giant cock she loved so much.

The sight of his wife in utter ecstasy was one he thought the most beautiful and even more so when she was begging for him. “No darling, you’ll give me one more orgasm one for each day I was away from my little bird, and then you may have my cock.”

The second was more difficult to achieve for those who weren’t Loki.  
Aoi’s body was incredibly sensitive after the first orgasm; her body would twitch and jerk even if only a light breeze hit her clit.

Only a fool would be so lazy to try and force such ministrations on the abused nub. But Loki was no fool, nor was he a slacker.

He brought her thighs onto his shoulders, and nipped at her glistening lower lips. Her dark prince gathered some of her slick onto his fingers before burying his face deeper into her burning core. His silver tongue right at work ~~home~~ teasing and stroking the cluster of nerves on the roof of her delicious cunt as his slick fingers began to tease her back entrance. Her plump bottom clenched upon his touch out of reflex before relaxing. He rubbed the tight ring of muscle, not truly penetrating, only enough to stimulate.

As her breathing grew heavier, Loki’s attentions grew faster, more forceful and once she was on the brink of her second orgasm, he tipped her over the edge by squeezing her over sensitive nub, causing her entire body to jerk and a wonderful scream to leave his wife’s lips.

The God of mischief chuckled, placing kisses all over her sopping cunt watching his wife struggle to recover from her second undoing.

“Please,” she managed to murmur, her body feeling like jelly.

“As my Princess so beautifully begs.”

Loki placed her legs back onto the mattress, kneeling over her still twitching form. Slowly he loosened his belt, unbuttoning his suit trousers and finally unzipping, allowing his generous cock to spring free.

At just the sight of it, Aoi moaned as her legs twitching in anticipation for that long, hard, thick, almost purple cock to be between them. There had once been a time where Aoi been worried that her size wasn’t enough for Loki, that she couldn’t fit him but Loki had quickly remedied that.

Her dark husband brought her legs around his waist as he bent down to kiss his wife. She could still taste herself on him. Small hands quickly found her way into Loki’s shoulder length tresses, while Loki’s own hand thumbed her nipple, and the other wrapped around his length, the tip teasing at her eager entrance. But before she could let about another whine, he entered her fully in a single thrust, breaking their kiss in a breathless moan from the both of them.

His trusts were slow, taking a moment to enjoy the almost overbearing warmth of her velvety walls drawing him in.  “In all those years of wondering, fantasising, even my brilliant mind could not fathom the feeling of being inside you my little bird, of this hot juicy cunt clenching around my cock, pulling me in so deliciously.”

She felt so full, the feeling was perfect, but she was hungry for her husband, she wanted more. Her back arched in protest, needing to be nearer and her hands impatiently pawed at his clothes, frustrated that he still had so many layers on. “Daddy please, I need to feel.”

Instantly his clothes vanished, and her hands were all over him, her nails gripping his flesh as if he were to disappear from her in an instant

 “Such a greedy little bird I have.” Loki chuckled against her neck as his thrusts got faster as his wife showed her keen affection.

Her moans got louder, her senses overwhelmed by everything Loki. His scent all over her, her ears hearing only his beautiful voice uttering salacious whispers into her ears and moans that delighted her knowing they were because of her. Her sapphire eyes seeing the intense emerald of her husband’s, his hands caressing her body, his hard lean muscle under her finger tips, his cock filling her up to the very brim, his hard and fast trusts playing with the line between pain and pleasure—

 “Come, my little bird.”

At his command, she screamed his name as white hot pleasure pierced throughout her body. She hadn’t even realised her husband had yet to come, or that he had changed their position, thrusting into her from behind, one hand on her throat holding her up, the other at her breast, his hips rutting into her furiously.

She hadn’t yet recovered from her orgasm yet already felt another building; she turned her head back to kiss her husband and brought her arms around to hold him as close as she could in her pretty immobile state.

“By the end of this night your beautiful moans will echo throughout this wretched concrete building, your screams will shake its metal skeleton and every single soul will know who these exquisite sounds belong to and who is that Darling?”

 “Y-you,” she slurred, she was already close to peaking for the fourth time that night, she was surprised her mind managed to utter even a single coherent word

Loki however was not impressed, the grip on her throat tightened as he growled out, “What was that darling? I didn’t quite hear you.”

“Y-you Daddy!”

“Such a good girl,” he praised, placing a rewarding kiss on shoulder and the hand on her throat moved up. Loki pushing two fingers into her mouth which she instantly began sucking.

“You are mine, and every orifice is mine to abuse however I want, would you not agree pet?”

Aoi could only nod meekly, her lids squeezed shut as her legs began to shake, she needed to come again and she needed Loki to allow her quickly. She felt the hand on her breast which was previously mostly supporting her move southward toward her clit; if Loki kept this up she wouldn’t be able to hold herself up against him any longer.

“Does my pet need to come again?”

Aoi answered with a desperate groan praying to God, _her_ God it was enough…

“Then come, give me that release.”

Another intense wave of endorphins rushed through her system. Loki supported his wife’s body as it fell limp, as the pleasure rushed through her system. He settled her torso down onto the mattress making sure her cheek against the pillow to keep her breathing.

Loki continued to trust, a tad more harshly now as he felt his finish building, while rubbing and tapping at her well abused clit causing Aoi to squirm and protest “Too much, no more.”

“No, you will give me one more my sweet, then I shall let my little bird take a break.”

The fingers that were previously in her mouth slid between the cheeks of her generous buttocks. Still slick they teased the tight ring before easing their way in. He felt his wife clench and gave her ass a slap with his other hand causing her to yelp, forcing her to relax.

“So full…” her body was beyond moving, her limbs now useless

The added intrusion of his fingers to her back entrance made her pussy tighten around his cock. “That’s it,” His use of contractions meant he was close.

“Come for me little bird,” he gave her nub one last squeeze as his cool come exploded into her, leading her to once again reach well over the threshold for release. The both of them moaned together, Loki fell on top of his wife and quickly moved them both to the side not to crush his wife while also soothing her down from her high as he stroked her hair, pulling her close into his chest.

Once Loki had managed to compose himself he looked down at his little bird, who was struggling to keep her eyes open. “Shushhh little one, rest. Daddy will take care of you and once you are rested enough Daddy will have you again before dawn.”

Aoi’s eyes closed and her mind went into an instant slumber. Loki brought a warm cloth to clean his wife, and then continued to observe her slumber. Cupping her cheek, his thumb caressing her cheekbone Loki pondered about the events that led them to wed and even after all that happened, before, after and during, she was still with him.

She was either idiotic, insane or truly loved him that much.

Possibly all three…

Aoi shuffled closer to her husband’s body, snapping Loki from his thoughts momentarily to gather his wife up into his arm and pressing her close to his chest. He placed a kiss atop of her head and continued to stroke her inky tresses, as he plotted.

Plotted to keep her his.

Plotted to keep her safe from _him._

 

It was only hours later did Aoi begin to stir at the feeling of her husband’s very alert cock rubbing along her slit, as Loki’s hands squeezed her already hard nipples—fulfilling his promise for the rest of the night and all the way through dawn… 


	2. A little something from Alfheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is an ass, Aoi doesn't like people, Thor gets his feelings hurt, Tony needs to be more observant— oh, and Cap' is in this one!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is it!  
> Thank you to Caffiend who generously beta'd this mess of a chapter and made it readable for everyone (I loff you *sends hearts*)  
> I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY MY ATTEMPT AT KINKY SMUT!!! Apologies now.

From her position, sitting in the middle of Stark’s extravagant sofa, legs crossed with a bowl of Japanese Muscat grapes in her lap, Aoi was able to observe every occupant in the room—except for Loki, who stood directly behind with his arms crossed like a looming (but welcome) shadow. Thor was to her right, on the far end of the couch leaning forward with arms resting on his legs and fingers laced together.

Colonel Nick fury stood in the middle of the room, his arms crossed, facing the brothers (plus Aoi) with a prudent frown on his features (though Aoi had a feeling his face was just like that) and Romanoff was a step back beside him.

The rest of the occupants appeared to be keeping their distance. Barton was sitting on one of the curved steps of the staircase looking at down at them all ~~like a creep~~. Bruce sitting by the bar, along with Stark who was on the other side of the countertop leaning forward, resting on his arms on the bar surface with a tumbler of scotch beside him (this man clearly had a dependency) and would once in a while whisper something to Bruce, causing the scientist to chuckle.

Then there was Steve Rogers who was leaning against the curved window near Thor’s side of the sofa. Aoi had yet to interact with the man known as the First Avenger. His not so subtle glances toward her, made her wonder if anyone actually told him about her, as his peeks toward her were more perplexed than hostile…

“So you’re saying that after you space cowboys wandered off across the galaxy, you found nothing?”

Aoi’s eyes looked ahead toward to the man known as Nick Fury, noting his tone of accusation and disapproval as she popped one of the expensive grapes into her mouth enjoying the sweetness— earth always did have some of the best fruits even with the odd chemical taste, which she assumed was the pesticides.

“Not nothing per se… We know Thanos does not currently possess any of the Infinity Stones he’s after.”

The princess’ blue eyes then darted over to Thor, popping another one of the large grapes into her mouth and chewing slowly, enjoying their candy-like syrup while her eyes observed Thor scratching his chin in slight discomfort at the situation.

“Do you know where any of them are?” The colonel’s brow rose and the accusatory tone in his voice was prominent, as he questioned the God of Thunder.

Aoi’s eyes went back to the man with the eye patch, sliding another grape into her mouth as she watched the repartee between the two unfold—clearly enjoying the show. It was nostalgic you could say, like she was back in Asgard all over again.

“Besides the tesseract not ex—”

“THEN _HOW_ IS THAT NOT **NOTHING**?!”

She raised another of the green fruits to her lips as she watched Fury angrily cut Thor off, causing her to giggle a little. Some things never changed, no matter what realm you resided in. It appeared that there would always be a one-eyed man present and ready to make his disappointment of you known, loud and clear.

“It means that the threat of Thanos is not as imminent as first thought and knowing that we are in the same position as the enemy, which means we are in actuality several steps ahead,” Loki’s cool tones radiated throughout the room. Unlike his wife, he found the tit-for-tat conversation between his idiot brother and the eye patch wearing buffoon who thought he actually any authority over him...rather tedious.

Aoi twisted her body slightly and raised her fruit bowl up toward Loki, her eyes wide and rounded offering her fruit to her husband. Loki in reply closed his eyes and motioned no, with a subtle shake of his head, to which Aoi shrugged and placed the bowl back into her lap and happily continued to eat.

“Is that it then?”

Fury’s tone was beginning to get on Loki’s nerves and Aoi could feel his irk radiating behind her. A wave of heat washed over Aoi’s body as she thought of how ~~erotically~~ beautiful he was when he was angry—

“No. There is another matter—” Loki felt the smug smirk on his face quickly transformed into a grin as he observed how his sudden additional revelation appeared to bother Fury, as the man’s frown dropped even lower, “—Darling, show them what you found.”

The rest of the room, including Thor (who was slightly pouting as his brother failed to mention anything to him) glanced toward the married couple with furrowed brows.

“Huh? Oh right yeah,” she was glad that her ~~dirty~~ train of thought was cut off before it got too far...

Aoi placed her bowl of fruit beside her on the sofa before uncrossing her legs and pressing her bare feet on the floor. She reached her hands under the sofa to take out a Stark company produced tablet and began tapping about the screen before projecting multiple holographic, motion sensing screens, across Stark’s living room. One of which showed an image of the Mind Stone, still attached to the sceptre which Thanos had given to Loki.

“The Mind Stone? But doesn’t SHIELD currently have it in their custody?” This was the first time Steve Rogers had spoken in her presence, he appeared to be directing his question at her as his tone genuine and not at all hostile—for sure that wasn’t for Loki.

However, Aoi didn’t verbally answer. Instead, she  placed the balls of her feet onto the sofa cushions and pushed herself up so she sat on its spine bringing closer to her husband so she could lean the side of her head on his shoulder and her fingers tapped away at the electronic touch screen in her lap. Within a couple of very short moments the princess had brought up what looked like CCTV footage onto the holographic screens around the room, it appeared to be a SHIELD agent taking the sceptre. Aoi had set the footage to play on loop to allow the information to properly sink in.

She had already told and shown what she found to her husband the previous night, after she managed to gather her brain cells back together from the innumerable orgasms her husband gave her, and then some more after, for being a good—stop. She needed to stop before she became a hot mess but still, couldn’t help but twist her head and place a quick kiss on Loki’s clothed shoulder.

Loki unfolded his arms and brought one round his wife, brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek. “Such a clever wife I have, wouldn’t you agree?” Aoi’s thighs rubbed together unconsciously reacting to Loki’s touch and compliment—actions that did not go unnoticed by a certain God of Lies.

“Uncovering such indiscretions, it seems your organisation has some glaring security problems,” Loki was enjoying the current situation immensely, from his wife’s heightened responses to his presence (as well as the reason to why), to the growing frustrations of the SHIELD agents around him, after having revealed how useless their supposed highly covert and advanced organisation really was.

Stark let out a long whistle, “Someone’s in trouble.” Whether the musically mocking tone was directed at Fury or Aoi was unknown but that didn’t really matter. Tony was actually quite impressed with the tiny girl sitting on his sofa— girls who code, _hot_ girls who made Fury and SHIELD look bad, were even hotter.

“Did you know about this?” Steve pushed himself from the glass window and moved forward with a charging allegation in his clear sky blue eyes directed at the Colonel. The Captain not at all happy that such a dangerous object was now in the hands of God knows who—especially since its previous owner used it to brainwash and kill over 80 people.

“No. But I’ll look into it. What I want to know is how the supposed sister of Thor, the man who still uses ravens as means of communication like some Game of Thrones extra, could hack into SHIELD’s databases.” His one eye attempted what Aoi assumed was meant to be an intimidating glare, too bad he was the least scary one-eyed angry man she’d ever been under the scrutiny of.

As Thor opened his mouth to defend himself at what he assumed was a demeaning insult (he didn’t know what this ‘Game of Thrones’ was) but was quickly cut off before he could get as word in as Barton jumped down from his position on the stairs to take his opportunity to chastise Aoi.

“And why would you know this, unless you were planning to steal it for that megalomaniac you call a husband?”

Aoi rolled her eyes, not at the megalomaniac comment… That was sort of ~~very~~ true, her husband had ~~has~~ issues the size of his glorious—stop. But it was more Hawkeye’s rather meagre attempt at throwing her off course with that over-dramatic entrance—he should really leave that to someone who could actually pull it off.

Aoi gave a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders before replying “My brother is a bit of a nerd and I learned to spite him. As to why, I did it because I just got bored, I guess.” She then bent over to reach another grape and popping it into mouth before righting her posture and snuggling back into Loki’s side. She was hoping the oral stimulus and taste would get her mind off imagining a different kind of stimulus, and taste…

“Bored? BORED? You got bored and hacked into a highly covert database that is protected with multiple encryption programs, fail safes, not to mention the best of the best monitoring any suspicious activity 24/7--” to say Fury wasn’t happy would have been like saying Thor only ‘liked’ Mjolnir (i.e. a major understatement.) He was the epitome of ‘done’ with aliens. First Loki tried to take over earth and killed a bunch of people in the process. Then they were given no choice but to work with him due to some threat called Thanos which nobody knew anything about, besides that his goal was to destroy the universe, and now the previous psychopath’s wife was here as apparently their ‘fail safe,’ yet she was hacking into SHIELD as if it was some sort of child’s play. Fury had had enough of aliens screwing him/earth over to last him multiple life times.

“Mhmm,” Aoi replied, reaching over to grab another couple of grapes, offering her husband one to which he refused again—weird. But she ate them both anyway enjoying the floral fruitiness of the earth grown fruit even if it had that odd chemical ta—

Wait.

 _“He didn’t!”_ Her mind lit up in realisation and her blue eyes snapped toward the greens of her husband’s finding that mischievous glint that confirmed her suspicions.

Increased heart rate, spiked temperature, enhanced senses, unfocused mind and a core that was getting wetter with every passing moment…

Loki drugged her!

The trickster’s wife reached a hand behind her neck her fingers purposely searching for the skin between the thin chains of her necklace only to find that instead of her silky texture humanoid skin, her hands were met with the soft fluffy feel of her plume _“Fuck! Even my feathers have start coming out!”_  While she wasn’t surprised her husband had done something like this ~~it wasn’t the first time~~ but did it have to be in front of the Avengers? Really?!

“I’m surprised Stark didn’t find anything to be honest, he’s always lurking about your files, and I’ve seen those too by the way,” Aoi commented, throwing Stark a smug smirk, using quick wit as form of distraction in attempt to ignore the wave of heat that just surged through her body.

“Rude much, especially for someone who’s eating _my_ Japanese imported Muscat grapes?” The Iron Man crossed his arms in ~~half~~ mock hurt and while he didn’t want to admit it, his ego was a little bruised by the fact Aoi did manage to find something in SHIELD’s database that he didn’t. But, he gathered the blow was much harder on SHIELD’s ego than his, so he got to enjoy that much, at least.

“You know what you did was incredibly illegal right, you’re supposed to come in peace, space princess!” Fury’s snarky tone did nothing to help Aoi’s situation, only managing to make it worse by sparking her anger. It was much more difficult to control her true form from bursting out when her emotions and body were frayed.

“I don’t believe bruising egos breaches my Sovereign immunity, and my name is Aoi, or Blue is also acceptable if your western tongue struggles,” there was a slight bite in her tone as her anger seeped out.

It was something Loki noticed as a roguish expression rose on his carved by the heavens face. Loki felt not even an ounce of guilt at his wife’s current state, he was rather enjoying it immensely. He was quite glad the spine of Stark’s sofa was high enough to hide the growing tent in his perfectly tailored trousers. He always did enjoy Aoi’s anger whether jealous or murderous— both were also always a delicious combination.

But he wasn’t the only one to notice Aoi’s sudden animosity, Natasha and Steve shared a look with slightly furrowed brows. Natasha noted that it was the first time the princess was openly hostile rather than just snarky or sarcastic.

“I think you mean Diplomatic, Ms _Blue,_ ” snipped Hawkeye, expressing her name in a particularly condescending tone.

“I’m a princess by marriage, so it is Sovereign immunity, clearly that large head of yours is more bone than matter,” Aoi snipped back, rolling her eyes once more. She conveniently left out the fact that her brother was the official Tengu ambassador for Earth (mainly Japan) thus technically, Mr Napoleon complex wasn’t entirely wrong as she would also have diplomatic immunity being the immediate family of a diplomat… But they didn’t need to know that.

Suddenly another wave of heat surged through her body, causing her head to become a little hazy. The tablet controlling the holographs dropped onto the sofa switching off all the projections as once as Aoi’s hands let go, one reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose in hopes of bringing herself into focus, while the other grasped the fabric of her husband’s well fitted suit, notifying him she wanted to leave and quick.

“Ma’am, are you ok? You’re not looking too good,” the Captain has sounded genuinely concerned but Aoi didn’t have the patience or mindset to process it at that moment.

“Ogling my wife, are you Captain?” That growl in his tone, _that_ she noticed. It was subtle, but she noticed and it went straight to her core. She always found Loki’s possessiveness arousing, but this was ridiculous, she was literally soaked. The princess prayed that when she stood there wouldn’t be a wet spot, but with her God…

“Now that he has mentioned it, Steve is right, sister. You look unwell,” when Thor looked at his sister in law he realised what was happening—that swine, Loki! No wonder his brother insisted on stopping at that Alfan market stall during their trip.

“I think I’m just tired. Husband, will you please take me to bed?” If they didn’t leave soon Aoi would be ripping her husband’s clothes to shreds with her talons and mounting him in front of Thor and other human occupants of the room...

“Of course my sweet,” Loki didn’t even pretend to be concerned as the amusement laced in his words were imminent. He held his wife close as she slipped down from the spine of the sofa, placing her strategically in front of him to hide his erection from the other eyes in the room. Loki’s grin grew as he felt his wife leaning into his bulge with that pert and generous bottom of hers.

“This meeting isn’t over!” Yelled Agent Fury, he was getting real tired of these Asgardians and their bullshit.

“It is now. Along with the security footage, I found some encoded files which I’ll let you decide what you wish to do with.” Aoi conveniently left out that her hacking was limited to breaking into databases to find things, but what she found never necessarily meant anything to her. She wasn’t lying when she said she learned how to hack to spite her brother. She just didn’t go all the way with her learning, oh well… It’s not like anyone asked for the specifics.

With that, Loki and Aoi left without another word leaving the room in an awkward silence…

“So what do we do now?” Bruce asked uncomfortably, breaking the silence.

“I’m going to report back to headquarters.” With that, Barton spun on the ball of his foot and moved to leave.

“I’ll go with you, I want to check our databases to see if we can find out more on her, and this brother she mentioned—I don’t trust that psycho or that wife of his.” Fury then also stormed out, following Barton out of Stark’s building before Thor could even get a word out. He wanted to mention that he was capable of providing them all the information they wanted on Aoi. He was a little ~~hurt~~ put off that they seemed to forget that he was the one who brought her to earth, after all.

“Well then, now that pops and Jr have left, let’s have a little fun and see what Loki_Hacker&Wifey found.” Only Bruce chuckled at Stark’s little quip which was expected, as the two muscled blonds didn’t understand modern references and the rest lacked a sense of humour—but Tony didn’t mind.

“Back to the lab for me I guess…” Bruce slid off the stool and began making his way to the well-equipped room Stark provided for him to do his experiments; truthfully he was glad the meeting got cut short. The hostility in the room was really triggering his anxiety; at least in the lab he had distraction from everything.

“Don’t work too hard Honey,” Tony heard Bruce’s laugh at his final comment as he made his way toward his sofa, picking up the discarded tablet and one of the grapes still in the bowl and throwing it into his mouth.

“I wouldn’t have done that if I were you,” Nastasha raised a brow as she watched Tony pop another grape into his mouth clearly in an act of defiance over her advice—this man was a child, nothing new there.

“Why? They’re my grapes,” he said in a very matter of fact tone, unknowingly chewing on another drug-laced grape.

“I would have to agree with Natasha, but the damage has been done now so I wish you and your Lady Pepper all the best.” Thor stood from his seat and gave the inventor a quick wink before taking his hammer, giving it a quick flip, and leaving. He didn’t really want to be in the vicinity of two couples who were under the influence of the elixir the Alfan used at their fertility festivals—he had indulged in their celebrations, ~~more than once~~ , in the past, they were very enjoyable but not so much if you were a bystander.

“What?” Stark looked at Thor a tad confused, and annoyed. It wasn’t like him to be the one kept out of the joke. That was the out of date action man and Medieval Fabio’s thing.

“Loki put something in the grapes Stark. It’s why his wife wanted to leave.” In truth, Steve was quite appalled at what happened, but he wasn’t surprised at Loki’s actions, the man was a psychopath.

It was his wife, Aoi, he believed her name was.

She showed Loki genuine affection even before she ate the drug laced fruit, and Loki was obviously protective over her with the way he snapped at Steve for asking if Aoi was ok… It was odd to imagine Loki of all people in a happy marriage let alone witness it. He couldn’t understand how they worked.

“Are you telling me I just got roofied?”

Both Natasha and Steve nodded, and without another word left Tony in the living room to process the information.

Meanwhile, in the happy couple’s bedroom…

“What did you slip me?”

As soon as the door to their bedroom closed, Aoi sealed the door and disabled the all video and audio feed connected to their room with a wave of her hand, however in her current state, used a little more seidr than intended as random sparks erupted throughout the room.

Loki smirked as he observed his wife’s display of slightly uncontrolled magic—loss of control, a side effect of the potion he slipped her, “Whatever do you mean—”

“TELL ME!” Her normally soft voice erupted, as her seidr infused hands pushed against her husband’s chest knocking him back into a plush armchair. As the effect of whatever drug Loki gave her took over her mind and her body, Aoi’s patience grew much too thin to put up with his faux coyness.

Loki had expected his little bird to lash out, so of course he landed quite gracefully into the seat. He relaxed and leaned back into the plush material, legs spread wide, one arm flat against one armrest and the other was propped up, allowing him to brush his index finger against his upper lip.

“Just… A little something from Alfheim,” he finally replied, his smirk widening, looking up at her through his thick lashes.

“YOU GAVE ME LYST?!” Aoi’s royal blue eyes looked upon her husband’s all too amused expression in utter shock, finding out he slipped her what essentially was an Alfan orgy potion.

Loki didn’t reply, only smirked, slightly impressed that his wife was even able to keep a straight enough head to figure it out. Given the high dose he slipped her of the celebratory elixir the Alfan used at their annual fertility festivals.

“Make it stop,” the potion was clearly working because even though she was shaking with anger, she couldn’t help but think how beautiful her husband and how she really want to bring that finger on his lip into her mouth and then her—

“There is one way.”

“Please?” She whimpered pitifully. The heat was becoming overbearing, her mind was a mess and she could feel the moisture between her legs beginning to drip down.

“It is a fertility essence darling,” he said it in a very matter of fact tone, amused even, as if it was obvious.

“Then give it to me, please Daddy!” She whined, succumbing deeper and deeper to the lust potion.

“Do you really think you are in a position to demand anything little bird? Did you forget how naughty you were, pushing daddy into this chair?” He was using that voice, the voice that filled her both dread and excitement all at the same time; that voice that promised her sinfully pleasurable pain—but only if she begged.

“I’m sorry daddy, pleaasseeee,” begged she did. Her eyes bore into his, large and rounded reflecting just how sorry she was and her lips curled into a little pout.

“Are you now Darling? Down on all fours my naughty little bird. Come and show Daddy how sorry you are,” Loki snapped his fingers and motioned to the floor. He didn’t miss that delectable little gasp his wife released as the sound of his snap reached her ears, it made his grin all the wider witnessing just how much his little bird loved following his orders.

Aoi quickly did as she was told, bending down on all fours and crawling over to her husband until she was between his open legs. Her dainty hands slowly slid up his calves, over his knees, reaching along his inner thigh and stopping just before her goal. She brought her head forward and nuzzled her nose against the soft fabric of his crotch, taking in a deep whiff of her husband’s scent.

Loki let out a deep growl, one hand lacing itself into her silky locks and the other under her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. “No teasing now, my naughty little one.”

Aoi nodded, knowing she wasn’t supposed to give a verbal answer to him, but still taking a moment to admire her husband’s gorgeous face…

Those emeralds that she adored more than anything, his strong nose, his thin yet delicious lips, and of course that regal bone structure; high cheekbones, and that strong jaw line which was currently tense with impatience—Loki had every right to be the most narcissistic creature across the universe.

She rubbed her thighs together in delight, and her hands got straight to work. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation as her fingers unbuckled his belt, the clang of the buckle sending shivers down her spine, her body anticipating what was coming. Aoi undid the button and slowly pulled down the zip allowing Loki’s magnificent cock to spring free from its confines (he never wore underwear of course.)

He was at full mast, hard, almost purple and demanding attention. From her angle she had the perfect view of that delicious vein that ran on the underside of her husband’s cock—she couldn’t help but moan at the sheer sight of it.

Aoi’s delicate hand wrapped around the base of Loki’s cock, her fingers just about managing to meet around the generous girth—it always baffled her how large he was, and how he could fit all of himself inside her...

She gave the large organ a couple slow strokes before she pressed the cock against her cheek, nuzzling it lovingly causing another growl to emit from Loki’s chest…

The tiny princess bent down and placed a soft kiss at the spot where the base met his balls and began her path of wet kisses along his cock, following the pattern of that pulsing vein then working her way around, showering it with the utmost affection.

“ _Such_ a _good_ girl,” he praised her worship of him, stroking the top of her head approvingly. In return, his wife gave him a smile, placing one last kiss at his leaking tip, licking her pink lips, before she finally took him into her mouth.

She relaxed her throat, gradually taking in her very well endowed husband, inch by inch. This was something she used to find extremely difficult, for obvious reasons, but Loki was always patient her and much too pleased to teach her how to perform oral. Now it was something she relished in doing, from the just the feeling of his thick, long length in her mouth and down her throat, to the ~~false~~ sense of control over him having such a precious organ between her teeth especially as he released wonderful sounds of euphoria.

Once she has swallowed him all the way to his base, Aoi paused and released a long moan, knowing the vibrations from her mouth would causes intense ripples of pleasure to her husband. She was rewarded with a sharp hiss from Loki who tightly clenched his grip on the armrests which Aoi swore she heard the wood beginning to crack.

“Cheeky minx,” he breathed, letting out a little chuckle of amusement, giving his wife a sly smile telling her wife she would pay for that later.

She returned the playful smile with her lips wrapped around his cock and began to move her mouth up, down and around; setting a pace for herself so she didn’t choke and by the sounds of her husband’s moans, she was doing pretty well. Once in a while she would remove her mouth completely. She used her hands to stroke his wet cock as her mouth went to his balls, taking each of them into her mouth, very delicately nipping the sack which earned her a warning growl from Loki.

She placed the tip back into her mouth, her tongue fluttering and swirling against the swollen head, her hand increasing its pressure and speed up and down his length, while the other cupped his balls, giving them a squeeze now and again between caresses.

She heard Loki’s breathing become heavier, he was getting closer, and just as she felt his sac tighten, Aoi sunk her head straight back down his entire length purposely scraping the bottom of her teeth against his girth, allowing more than enough stimulus to bring Loki over the threshold as he shot his slightly cool come down her throat.

“My perfect girl… Swallow every last drop Daddy gives you now,” he cupped her cheek with his large hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb, his speech was a little breathy as he recovered from his orgasm.

Once he had stopped coming, Aoi tried to swallow as much of his essence as she could before releasing him. However even after releasing him she continued to lick his still hard cock, making sure to clean up everything single drop.

Once she completed her intended task, Loki guided her head toward his own bringing them into a long, deep kiss fulfilling his need to press his lips against her. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting himself on her and only stopped the kiss as his greedy little bird began sucking his tongue further into that sinful mouth of hers.

“Did I do good Daddy?” She didn’t normally fish for compliments, she was usually a little stronger than this (also Loki was always quick to praise her) but the effects of the drug had taken over. She became impatient with her Loki and wanted more as soon as she could get it.

“You did very well my sweet, but you were still very naughty and what happens to naughty little birds?” Loki cupped his little bird’s face with his large hand and watched as she leaned into his touch, cupping it with her own to bring it closer. He was enjoying this more spoilt side of his wife the drug was bringing out, the one that demanded his attention (not that she was ever subtle in that department) in the most endearing and not to mention, rewarding way.

“They get punished,” she pouted stubbornly and held onto his hand tighter, again too far gone to restrain her brattish, needy behaviour.

“That is correct, and while you’ve earned my forgiveness for your little episode, Daddy still needs to punish his little girl, does he not?” He allowed her to keep his hand, his thumb stroking her cheek endearingly as he let out as little chuckle. Lyst wasn’t just an aphrodisiac; its effects included lowering one's inhibitions and amplifying their personality– something he was enjoying very much, with his wife desiring him so wantonly.

“Yes Daddy, I misbehaved, and pushed you Daddy. That has to be corrected,” she moved her head and kissed each one of his fingers before she let go kneeling patiently on the floor for instructions.

“Such a good girl,” Loki stood from the armchair, foregoing tucking his still hard cock back into his trousers and sat at the foot of the bed. “Strip and over my lap Darling, now.”

She did as she was told, standing up and tugged off the backless dress off her shoulders and over her hips creating a pool of chiffon around her feet. She never bound her breasts, they were small and perky enough to forgo, and underwear had been a firm no since their beginning together.

The chill air did nothing to calm the drug induced heat surging throughout her body. If anything being so exposed while her husband was still completely clothed (besides his still exposed cock) invigorated her further.

Aoi made her way toward Loki, climbing onto the bed and draping her body over his lap, feeling his still hard member pressing into her stomach; her plump, round ass up, arms bent and braced at either side of her head which was currently cheek down against the mattress.

“Seventy strikes for your little episode should be sufficient. You will count and thank me for each one. Do you understand, Pet?” His enchantingly dark tones filled her ears as his large hand caressed her plump peach, readying her for what was to come…

“Yes Daddy,” it came out as almost a whisper as her lids closed, revelling in the slight coarseness of her husband’s well worked hand. Just the skin on skin contact alone was enough to send ripples of pleasure throughout her body.

“What is our safe word, Darling?” Loki couldn’t help but allow his face to hold a smile as he observed his beautifully submissive wife, his perfect mate, so ready, and so eager, to take her punishment.

“Strawberry, Daddy,” it was the first Midgardian fruit that Loki had ever presented for her to try, and she hated them. She found them too sour, bland, and the outer seeds unappealing, it had seemed only fitting to use them as their safe word.

“If at any moment it gets too much for you my Little Bird, you are to use your safe word do you understand?” It had been a while since they played, and now with the added effect of the drug, Loki needed to make sure his wife knew she wasn’t obligated to do anything. That just as he would give her everything her heart desired (and more), he would also stop if she ever felt if anything was too much or made her feel uneasy or upset…

He would never risk his Blue, ~~never again~~.

“This isn’t my first spanking Daddy, of course I understand,” she let out a teasing giggle to ease her husband. Her Loki was a good Daddy, the most wonderful Dom; however, they hadn’t played very much, not since before his fall… Not that she was ever left unsatisfied of course, being with Loki meant all needs were taken care of, ~~demanding back to back orgasms didn’t count as play in Loki’s eyes apparently~~.

Aoi she knew why of course, the reasons for his uncertainties, which included his actions before and after the fall. Loki had never asked her how she felt or what she thought about them, he was afraid (even if he would never admit it) of the answer, that it changed something between them which was why he was being much more careful with her than he was before. It was why that even though her dark prince had pretty much drugged her, she was glad for it ~~not just because it meant very naughty things were about to occur~~. It meant her love was getting back to his usual arrogant, self once more.

“Any more of that cheek and I shall add another 30.” His little wife let out a small squeal as he gave her bottom a quick pinch, which reaction caused him to smirk.

He placed one small kiss on the top of her head as a silent thank you for her cheeky reassurance before returning to his upright posture, “Let us begin.” He felt Aoi stiffen, then relax as he brought his hand back and swung it forward hitting her plump peach with a loud **SMACK**!

“One! Thank you Daddy!” She gasped as she felt his large heavy hand reached her butt cheek, she had a high pain tolerance being a seasoned warrior but Loki’s administrations always had their own effect on her.

As he continued her punishment, Aoi could feel no pattern to his strikes, all appearing to be random. They varied side to side of her butt, occasionally some strikes came down on top of each of her legs (those stung a tad more) and once in a while he’d hit the one spot perfectly in the middle at the top of her legs that send vibrations along her lower lips and just tickling her swollen nub—those were particularly sinful.

One thing was for sure however, they got harder, harsher each hit and it was wonderful.

 **SMACK**!

“T-twenty nine… Thank you Daddy…” She forgot how much she missed their play, her husband punishing her for being a naughty little bird…

“You’re practically dripping my Darling,” he paused a moment to rub at her ridiculously soaked slit, gathering the moisture across his fingers and palm. The next hit that came down made Aoi gasp just a tad sharper, as the pain now much more intense with the added moisture…

 **SMACK**!

“F-forty t-two… Thank you D-daddy.” Aoi felt the vibrations of magic circulate through her and realised that Loki using seidr to increase the intensity of the hits— the bastard. Concentrating seidr to a particular place and letting it explode once it hit contact with a particular surface was her thing! How dare he use her speciality against her!

But still she groaned as he squeezed her clit between his fingers, she wanted to bite something, but she couldn’t. Loki would only punish her further if she did anything that could stifle her moans.

“It looks like my naughty Little Bird enjoys being abused like this, does she not?” Oh Gods, ~~well, just one~~ , she did. Her breathing was heavy and tears were falling from her eyes and she loved every single bit of it: his erection digging into her skin, the soreness across her bottom and upper thighs, his fingers at her sex, his wicked tones echoing in her ears—she was every bit at his mercy, her husband, her mate, her king.

 **SMACK**!

“F-fifty five! Th-thank y-you Daddy!” She managed to whimper out. Aoi was trying to focus on the number but his dirty whispers, no matter how delicious were not helping her one bit.

“You enjoy being Daddy’s whore, correct? I wonder if my exquisite little slut, will come just from this abuse,” Loki chuckled darkly as his mate let out meek whimper in reply; he let her have that one. She was being such a good girl; he didn’t even have to restrain her—too bad, perhaps another time.

 **SMACK**!

“Sixty e-eight—” finally they were almost at the end.

“Does my resplendent harlot of a wife need to come?” Yes, and she needed it so bad. The drug took effect in the living room, she then sucked her husband off and now he was spanking her—it had been a long time since she was so desperate for release. She was even more desperate for her husband’s cool come to coat her inner walls and simmer down the heat inside her, but one step at a time…

“—Th-thankyou Daddy, yes pl—”

**SMACK!**

“AH! S-sixty n-nine! Thank you daddy!”

“Then come.” With that he placed gave his final smack on the bottom curve of her buttocks the vibrations going straight through her core and hitting her clit giving her just enough stimulus to push her over the edge and into mind numbing euphoria.

“SEVENTY! OHHHHHHHHHHH DAADDDYYYYYY… Thank yooouuuuuuu!” she screamed as her body convulsed, curling and stiffening in Loki’s lap.

As his wife recovered, he moved her gently from his lap and further up the bed, still face down, knowing her bottom would be much too sore to be laying the other way. He removed his clothes with a wave of his hand and positioned himself behind his wife, dragging her hips toward him and entering her in a single stroke.

Aoi let out a sharp gasp followed by a moan, Loki didn’t give her any time to adjust as he quickly began to slam his hips against her poor sore bottom. “My wanton, most lustrous Little Bird. Tempting me so, coming undone by just a spanking at Daddy’s hand. Were you trying to make his cock jealous, sweet?”

“MmmMMMmmmm Nooooo, Daddy pleaseeeeeee!” Aoi didn’t entirely know what she was saying anymore, she was drunk on the pleasure, on her husband, on his magnificent large cock slamming in and out of her as she lay like a whimpering flesh doll for her husband to abuse.

Loki felt his wife already close, another effect of the drug, multiple orgasms were much easier to come by—he both enjoyed and abhorred this effect, it wasn’t as satisfying knowing another element was playing a part in his wife’s pleasure rather than just him alone. He suddenly remembered why he was so against these particular types of elixirs.

“Daddy… Pleassseeee?”

“Yes Pet, come.” He commanded, and at it she did…

Loki had her come another 4 times before he finished himself, coating her walls with his come, cooling her heat and relinquishing the effects of the Lyst.

He let a small endearing smile grow on his face as he gathered her up in his arms and carried her over to the ensuite. He arranged his wife so her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck, allowing him to still hold her close with one arm, in case she fell, and switched on the water with the other.

The tubs filled quickly and at the perfect temperature due to Stark’s high tech modifications to every single aspect of the house. Loki promptly added some bath scents to the water before carefully placing his wife into warm water—except, it appeared, that she didn’t want to unwrap her arms around his neck and let him free to actually bathe her.

“Darling?” Her elongated arms gave Loki small leeway to move his head and press his forehead against hers, cupping her cheek with his hand, as he waited for her reply.

“Get in with me?” The effect of the drug had passed but it didn’t stop her from wanting to touch her husband (they didn’t need a drug for that) and besides when she performed the oral, she didn’t get much opportunity. Plus, Loki could perform his aftercare in the tub with her.

“Whatever my wife desires, she shall receive,” he assured, and gently removed her arms from around his neck and stepped into the bath. Loki positioned his wife so her back hit his chest, holding her close. Normally, he preferred to perform his aftercare first, allowing the water to relax his wife’s tired muscles as he gently scrubbed and massaged her body allowing his little bird to come down from her high—but he supposed there was nothing wrong with spoiling his little bird once in a while.

He grabbed a sponge nearby and began his routine, starting with her hand, moving the sponge over the tops of her fingers and palm, before bringing them to his lips kissing each knuckle one by one while at the same time moving the sponge up her arm.

Aoi craned her head back to gander at her husband’s expression as he performed his aftercare. His brows were furrowed and his usually brilliant green eyes were dullish. Something was wrong. Her husband’s demons were taking over again. So she made it her mission to make it right, to ease his mind...in, of course, the most Loki way possible—she reached her hand out to grab his cock, stroking it back into powerful rigid form.

“You’re thinking too much.” She stated bluntly.

“ _Wife,_ ” Loki hissed, his attention suddenly on his wife’s soft wet hands wrapped around his cock beneath the water stroking him reverently. He was supposed to be performing her aftercare—he suddenly remembered why he preferred performing aftercare first. His wife had a knack for making him forget things. However, he had a feeling that that was her goal.

“What’s our safe word, Daddy?” She giggled as she turned her body and positioned herself to straddle his waist, her opening right above his cock, touching but not yet penetrating. Aoi cupped his cheeks in between her hands and touched her nose to his, waiting for his answer.

“Strawberry...” he breathed as he moved forward to kiss her lips however, she moved away at the last moment causing him to furrow his brows in frustration and confusion—did she just deny him a kiss that was rightfully his?

“And in the 200 years as my husband and 250 years- give or take- as my daddy, has _either_ of us _ever_ used it?” Ah, he understood what she was doing now. His clever little wife always did read him perfectly, always knowing when he needed his demons taming.

As those striking sapphires he adored bore into his soul, it was that moment he allowed himself to let go of his insecurities (for now) and give his wife a little mischievous smile.

“Well—” his clever retort was quickly cut off as Aoi sank down onto his hard cock. He grunted and buried his face into her neck, hiding the amused smile as he acknowledged that his clever little wife was using sex as both distraction and to prove her point—clearly, he had taught her well.

“I am yours Loki, the moment I decided this cock was the cock I wanted for the rest of my life— No, even before that, I was yours. But it also means you are mine.” Aoi understood that Loki always had, and always would be haunted by his inner demons. But just like in the beginning she would always be there to help him fight them, no matter what  ~~he didn’t have a choice in the matter~~.

Before Loki could reply, his wife sealed her mouth over his. Their mouths and body moved in unison and Loki basked in the fact he had everything he wanted in that moment: his kiss, his wife and her tight, burning cunt around his cock.

Aoi had almost lost him once, and then she actually did lose him for real. But she finally had him back, issues and all…

She swore to herself that she would do everything in her power (and beyond) to make sure she would never lose him again.

She would let no one separate them.

Not the Avengers.

Not the Allfather.

Not her actual father.

And least of all _Thanos_ —Aoi had many plans for the man who broke her husband, whether they were in her power mattered not, she would see them through.

That was her promise to the universe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Too cringe? was it gross?  
> Lemmie' know, I appreciate the CC!  
> Chapter 3 is already on it's way ;)


	3. Penguins are the key to friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG thank you to the wonderful Caffiend for being beta again! I'm so sorry you must go through all my mess <3  
> Sorry for such the long gap between updates, science is hard and makes me want to die LOL  
> No smut in this one, sorry guys!

Aoi flipped the beige coloured page to the next, her eyes focused on the printed words. She was currently sitting in the middle of the large curved sofa in the living room, back resting against the cushioned spine and her legs bent and tucked to the left and her long hair gathered to her right, pooling beside her on the couch cushions.

Loki and Thor had returned to Asgard to give the Allfather a report on their progress in collecting the infinity stones, as well as finding a way to stop Thanos from coming and fulfilling his goal of destroying the world. Her husband had also suggested they should try and search Asgard’s vast library archives to find any mention of the infinity stones but apparently ‘they’ did not include Aoi.

She had argued that she should have been allowed to come back and help, since unlike Thor, she actually read books. However as per agreement, she was not allowed to leave Stark towers unless she had an ‘appropriate’ escort ~~wasn’t Thor an Avenger though?~~ Thus, Aoi had to stay on earth, ~~not that she was bitter about it or anything~~.

The princess turned another page, attempting to drown herself in the literature. To repress the annoyance that she was once again left out of the fun, separated from her husband, and stuck in a concrete cage. Good thing she chose the perfect reading material…

‘Monkey’ it was called; it was the Midgardian English rendition, retelling the beginnings and following adventures of her most beloved childhood legend, Sun Wukong also known as ‘The Handsome Monkey King’. While this version was not the best (by earthen standards anyway), compared to the original scriptures dubbed ‘Journey to the West’ written by Wu Cheng'en. A writer who Sun Wukong himself enlisted to be his Midgardian scribe, to record his life and its adventures. The translation was a little off, there was also quite a bit missing overall, but the book was still enjoyable as Sun Wukong’s adventures always were.

Aoi adored reading about the Monkey King. He was mischievous, highly intelligent being, who enjoyed his tricks, and was a ~~lot~~ bit of a dick to his travelling companions… ~~sound familiar?~~ To add, he was also possessed great physical prowess, capable of shapeshifting, wielded a magical staff, and was caring ruler to his less impressive primate subjects.

 ~~Ok, so maybe she had a type~~.

Sun Wukong had made sure his story was known across the universe, having it told and recorded every place his visited. Back home, the light hearted humorous adventures of the Monkey King and the havoc he created caused for the now deceased Jade emperor, were common tales for children, even till this day.

While Aoi personally preferred her childhood edition and retelling the most, she still loved being able to indulge in the different versions/translations of each world, ~~the legends would often became much more grand and exaggerated the further away from their origin, her homeland~~.

Aoi knew how much Loki hated these stories, another reason why she picked up the book from Stark’s well stocked study—ok, so, she was a little riled about being left behind…  
Her husband didn’t understand why she loved them so much, stories that for all they knew could have been literally just elaborate make believe. Aoi assumed he was just jealous that she was giving another male any sort of positive admiration—even if they were possibly fictional. Or that she consistently throughout their lives together insisted Loki read her those said tales aloud, over, and over, and over again—she loved the stories almost as much as she loved the sound of his voice, so why not both?

 “Good book then?” native Brooklyn tones rang in Aoi’s ear’s as her deep royal blue eyes flickered up to meet ones the colour of the sky on a clear day.

Ah yes, Steve Rodgers.

Aoi was wondering when he was going to speak up. For a while now, at the corner of her eye she had seen the captain march in and then out of the living space multiple times. He appeared to be contemplating how to approach her. It seemed he decided to go for a non-confrontational conversation starter, as he stood in front of her on the other side of the coffee table keeping enough distance to appear unhostile—smart choice. She also had to give him credit for that genuine tone of his.

“Passes the time,” her eyes dropped back down to her book keeping her relatively expressionless face intact.

The Captain coughed awkwardly, looking to his feet before composing himself again. “Hi, I’m Steve. We’ve not been formally introduced.” He shifted a little on his feet, feeling uncomfortable at the situation, realising he probably should have introduced himself at the beginning. She probably thought he was trying to ambush her or something. You’d think after becoming Captain America, talking to women got a little easier, but it seemed that part of the old Steve never went away.

 “What do you want?” As much as Aoi had to give credit to the Captain, for that seemingly genuine tone of his, she honestly just wanted to read ~~and sulk~~ in peace, not make friends or conversation.

“Figured it out huh?” Steve gave her a sheepish smile before continuing, “You’re Aoi, right? Did I say it right?”

The awkwardness was not dissipating one bit. If anything, Steve felt like he was making it worse, by standing in front of her for so long. Not wanting to seem rude, he kept eye contact as best as he could as he moved to an arm chair adjacent to her, in attempt to get more comfortable and appear less hostile.

“It’s close enough; however like I said the other night, Blue is also an acceptable option,” Aoi had long ago forwent correcting individuals on the correct pronunciation of her name. She didn’t really understand what was so difficult; it was literally two syllables ‘Ah-Oi’. But after almost her entire life in Asgard, having her name butchered to ridiculous lengths, she just decided to make it easier on herself, and everyone else by going with the translation of it in the respective language of wherever she was, whether it was Asgardian, or in this case Earthen English.

“Alright, Blue it is. Just so you know, I don’t think it’s right, what they’re doing to you, I mean.” Steve spoke his honest opinion. He actually felt a little bad for her, seeing she hadn’t actually done anything wrong but was rather guilty by association. Granted the association was to an intergalactic war criminal.

The Princess glanced toward Steve from the corner of her eye, his lips pressed together and his clear blue eyes reflected sincerity. Being married to the God of Tricks and Lies made her pretty good at catching if someone was being untruthful, but she doubted the righteous Captain was even capable of such.

She let a smirk adorn her features before giving her haughty sarcastic reply, “And what are they doing to me? I am here willingly, I’m sure they told you that.” Aoi knew she was being very…Loki, from expression, tone and response. But seeing as everyone here saw her as nothing but ‘Loki’s wife’ i.e. a hostage/threat/another him, why would she bother being anything but?

 “It doesn’t make it right, treating you like a prisoner. You didn’t do anything wrong— at least to my knowledge,” Steve looked directly into Aoi’s eyes, or at least the corner of it which was glancing toward him, his own reflecting nothing but honesty.

“Hm.” He was an interesting character Aoi deemed, one who liked to see the best in people, giving them the benefit of the doubt, which was stupid… To most, anyway—Aoi somewhat appreciated it.

“Do you mind if I put on the TV?” the first Avenger reached for what he hoped to be the TV remote and not a switch to some sort of freaky technology Stark left lying around.

He observed Blue’s shrug, which he assumed was an ok to the TV being switched on, before pressing random buttons hoping something would trigger the screen to turn on. He almost let out a relieved breath when the flat screen lit up to show some sort of documentary on penguins and decided to leave the channel as is, not wanting to push his luck too much. But it looked like a great choice as he noticed Aoi take her attention away from her book and toward the screen. He also saw her reach behind her neck, retrieving a feather using it as a bookmark for her now forgotten book—how odd.

He wasn’t making an effort to extract information out of her, nor did he appear to be leaving anytime soon, despite his awkward demeanour and her obvious desire to be left alone. Which meant only one thing: “They made you my babysitter, didn’t they?”

“How did you guess?” Steve was actually pretty impressed with that, he assumed she’d think that he was there for Intel. But not that he was actually supposed to keep an eye on her too.

“Stark is unreliable, Bruce is too anxious, Thor is away and doesn’t count because he’s technically family, Barton is too close in a different, more hostile way, and Romanoff is also away.” Aoi liked Romanoff about as much as she liked Barton. However at least the Russian knew how to act and stay professional—the red head still failed to get her to talk though, much to Aoi’s smugness.

She made it seem like the answer was glaringly obvious, which now that she said it, sort of was— _"good going Steve,"_   he thought.

“You’re observant huh? But yeah, you’re right. I’ve been told to keep an eye on you and await further orders when we get more information on the infinity stones. So I guess you’re stuck with me,” he gave her a meaningful smile before glancing back at the TV screen.

“You appear more tolerable than the other Avengers, so do as you must Soldier.” He wasn’t being excessively annoying and Aoi supposed it wasn’t his wish to be stuck with her. Plus with the chubby birds huddling in the cold on screen, it was a little hard to feel hostile. She’d never seen these types of creatures before. Emperor penguins she heard the narrator call them…

“ _Cute..._ ” her mind echoed endearingly as she watched the birds rotate in their huddle to conserve heat.

“Thanks, I guess?”

 “You may take it as a compliment. I’m putting you above Thor who is my brother by marriage as well as childhood acquaintance.”

“Acquaintance? That’s harsh,” he joked, noting the hint of an amused smile on the Princess’ pretty features as he glanced toward her.

He was frustrated at first when they gave him his orders to ‘babysit’, as Blue put it. He wanted to be out in the field and help people, like he was made to do. But he also understood why they assigned her to him. She may look small and relatively harmless but there was no doubt she probably had some sort of hidden powers, (you had to be some sort of super being to be married to Loki right?) and it was likely the average agent would not be able to handle a hostile situation if it came down to that.

But Steve doubted there would be such a situation unless provoked—other than being oddly in love and being in a seemingly happy marriage to a power hungry, homicidal maniac, she didn’t seem too bad of a person (you can’t help who you fall in love with right?).

Of course this was their first official meeting, but he recalled how highly Pepper spoke of Aoi when he came to her for advice to how to approach her… Steve knew he could trust her opinion, that woman was a hero in her own right, dealing with Stark on a daily basis.

 _“Just be yourself and try putting yourself in her shoes. Once you get her out of her shell, she’s actually really sweet,”_ he remembered Pepper’s words, the ones that helped him decide that he would approach Blue as a friend. Being on a planet surrounded by enemies you didn’t even purposely make could not have been fun.

Pepper’s advice appeared to have worked though. Blue put him above Thor in terms of tolerance levels—that had to count for something, right?

“I like these penguin creatures.”

“Yeah, they’re pretty adorable.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DID YOU THINK? CAP TOO MEEK? TOO OOC? CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED  
> LOKI WILL BE BACK SOON BUT I JUST WANTED THESE TWO TO BE FRIENDS OK!  
> AOI NEEDS MORE EARTH FRIENDS!


	4. Friend dates and penguin mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot, what is this plot you speak of? (Lol it's there sort of there, just a slither of it, I promise, just look really hard)  
> I'd just like to thank the most wonderful, amazing, beloved Caffiend who beta's all the chapters I give her (including this one ofc), once she gives her OK I hate my writing a little less and feel ready post it.

“OH MY GODS! STEVE, LOOK AT THE FLUFFY BABY EMPEROR PENGUIN, IT’S SO TINY!” exclaimed Aoi, particularly animated as she pulled on the Captain’s arm to bring them both closer to the penguin enclosure.

As Steve was being pulled along like a rag doll, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of the thousand year old alien princess getting so excited over the Antarctic birds, her face lit up in childlike wonder. He had a feeling going to the zoo would be a great way to cheer Blue up and get her out of the depressive slump on Stark’s couch, watching the same cartoon movie over and over and _over_ again— there were only so many times Steve could watch ‘The Pebble and the Penguin’ and stay sane.

“You wanna go feed the penguins?” he suggested, giving her a wide grin, already knowing the answer.

“YES!” the Princess looked up at the Captain with eager round eyes and followed him towards the keeper who began explaining what to do and not to do… Ever since that documentary, Aoi fell utterly in love with the flightless birds. Steve seemed to indulge her growing obsession and Aoi wasn’t complaining one bit. It actually allowed him to quickly move from tolerated presence, to friend status.

It was actually quite nice to have a friend to talk to (besides Pepper) on Earth. It got quite lonely without Loki, he wasn’t just her husband/mate/King etc., but he was also her oldest and dearest friend and all her other friends were back in her birth realm. Being cooped up in a concrete cage didn’t really help with one’s mental health either.

She hadn’t heard word from Loki for three months and hadn’t seen him in four. The Allfather had sent both Loki and Thor on a mission to Alfheim; apparently there were Dark Elf rebellions happening, that only they could sort out or whatever. Thinking about it just saddened her further as she should have been with him, by her husband’s side, fighting with him as she always did, rather than stuck on Earth.

“Told you being my friend had its perks,” Steve gave her a grin as he led her over to the keeper who let them into the penguin enclosure and explained what to do, and what not to do.

Aoi guessed that he, for sure, used his Captain America status to let them go feed the animals. It was also the excuse he made when he persuaded her to go on the first of what Pepper kept calling ‘friend dates’.

_“I’m Captain America, I’m pretty sure I count as a suitable guard for an intergalactic princess, and anyway, SHIELD can’t complain, I’d still technically be keeping an eye on you”_

She had to admit, Steve was definitely a pleasant friend to have, he helped distract her from the gaping hole of loneliness her mate left in his absence—for a couple of hours at least.

 

* * *

 

_Sometime later back at Stark towers…_

“Darling, I have returned. Darling?” Loki sauntered about the lavish penthouse suite of Stark Towers in search of his wife. He had finally returned from a four month unplanned trip on Alfheim aiding the Ljósálfar deal with a Dökkálfar rebellion. The Prince had been eager to get the job done as quickly as possible in order to return to his wife, which was of course made difficult with Thor swinging his hammer about to ‘defeat’ the Dark Elves over actually investigating what actually instigated a rebellion in the first place. Thor’s actions only resulted in further retaliation, thus a longer, more difficult job for Loki. The younger Prince thought his wife would be eagerly waiting for his return, and he never liked to disappoint. However it seemed that he was the one left disappointed upon his return to earth as his wife was nowhere to be found…

It was at that moment that Thor entered the room finding his brother alone, with a frown on his sibling’s features—that couldn’t have been good…

“Brother, what is wrong? Where is Blue, I thought you’d both be er—catching up after being away from one another for so long.” Thor let out a light chuckle after his attempt at humour to lighten the mood but quickly realised that wasn’t the way to go as his brother’s features grew darker.

“My wife is missing you dim-witted buffoon, and that is all you can say?!”

Thor lifted his palms up and kept his voice as calm as possible to ease his brother (albeit in vain) as he replied, “Loki, calm down… I’m sure Blue is completely fine and that there’s a reasonable explanation for why she’s not here at this moment.”

The both of them knew Blue was perfectly capable of looking after herself and if Thor were honest, if it were Blue who was stranded/banished on Earth, she would have assimilated much quicker and easily at that, compared to him when Odin banished him.

But it was the fact she was under explicit orders to stay within Stark Towers unless under specific permission to venture out that made the brothers feel uneasy about her absence…

“I had a single condition for allowing my wife on Earth and that was the guarantee she was safe. SO WHERE IS SHE, THOR?”

Thor watched as Loki’s green eyes flashed red– yep, this definitely wasn’t good. He summoned Mjolnir wordlessly into his hand and the God of Thunder readied himself for Loki’s attack. However the onset of the brothers’ brawl was cut short, as a small blur zoomed past Thor and latched itself onto Loki.

“LOKI!” Aoi called out boisterously with such happiness that her heart felt like it wanted to burst out from her chest. She had expected to quickly lose her high from the penguins once she got back to her elaborate cage but it turned out to be quite the opposite as her eyes landed on the tall, devastatingly handsome form of her husband.

She didn’t even realise her feet had led her to him until she had her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as tightly as possible as if afraid he’d suddenly disappear if she were to let go.

“I missed you so much!” Aoi kissed every part of Loki that her lips could reach in this position before she buried her face into his neck holding him close to her as possible with clothes on.

“Where were you?” Loki felt himself relax with the close proximity of his wife, as his hand placed itself on his wife’s soft buttocks, keeping her in position and the other buried itself into her silky locks, gently pulling her head back to scan her features for any form of injury.

 “Steve took me to the Zoo! I got to feed the penguins, and all the baby emperor penguins surrounded me it was so amazing my love!” Aoi enthusiastically told her husband of her adventures that day, she was so drunk on sheer joy after her trip and then finding her mate had returned she didn’t even realise how Loki’s jaw suddenly tensed at Steve’s name, or how his eyes darkened and focused suddenly on the Captain, who was currently talking to Thor behind her.

No, in her elation she noticed none of the signs of impending doom and instead angled her neck to nuzzle her nose against Loki’s chin signalling her want for her husband to bend down and give her a kiss.

At her ministrations to garner his attention, his darkened emeralds glanced back down at his wife, whose eyes were currently closed with a delighted smile on her pretty features, yet Loki was unable to enjoy the sight of his affectionate and needy Blue. Instead, the urge to claim her in front of _Steve_ became overpowering.

But no, his feelings of possession and jealousy outweighed his need to publicly claim his mate. _Steve_ already had received his wife’s attention, and Loki wasn’t about to share any more of her.

“Come.” he commanded, as he removed her legs from around his waist before pulling her along by her wrist toward their bedroom.

“Wha—”

She didn’t even manage to finish her confused utterance as Loki pulled her with him out of the room however, she still managed to quickly look back and say her farewell to the Captain. “Bye Steve!”

That was probably a bad idea… as she felt Loki’s grip tighten as he pulled her closer to his side and hastened her toward their sleeping quarters, finally realising what was happening. _“Uh oh…”_

“Later Blue,” replied the Avenger, as he watched his friend with worried eyes as she was practically manhandled out of the room by her husband.

“Do not worry my friend. Blue knows how to handle my brother better than anyone, besides maybe our mother. However I am both surprised and very happy the two of you have become such fast friends!” Thor was genuinely pleased that Aoi had made an additional friend on earth, and it was a mutual one of his no less!  After all, one of the reasons she was here, besides as a contingency plan, was to show his brother’s good side and that side was definitely Blue—seeing as she was the side that came in peace rather than to conquer.

“I don’t think your brother would agree, but yeah she’s not so bad, really likes penguins.” Steve started to feel a little bad for Blue. He actually sort of understood why Loki reacted the way he did. A trip to the zoo between two adults sounded a lot like a date and what husband would have been even remotely ok with that?

“Yes, well, that is Loki,” Thor thought it best to leave it at that. He didn’t really want to go into the mechanics of his brother’s relationship, err—lifestyle.

Instead he decided to change the subject, “What are these ‘peng-gu-ins’ you speak of?”

 

* * *

 

_Meanwhile, back with the happy couple…_

 

With a firm grip on her wrist, Loki dragged his wife into their shared bedroom before slamming the door shut and securing the room with magic.

Aoi pulled back her wrist, rubbing the sore skin, her brows furrowed and her features dropped into a frown. “Loki—”

She was about to scold him for being ridiculous but when her azure eyes flickered up she found his normally vibrant emerald gaze darkened and his expression feral.

 _“Uh-oh,”_ the gravitas of the situation seeped into her being, and boy, was she in some deep shit.

“ _Steve_ is it now?” his voice was venomous as he practically spat out the Captain’s name.

Aoi attempted to gather words together, ones that could calm her currently furious mate, “Daddy—” she began, however immediately stopped as his eyes narrowed and that dangerous glint intensifying, triggering her fight or flight response.

 _“Run!”_ her mind chose flight, and her body followed suit but Loki was on her in an instant.

She may have been small, swift and pretty nimble, however there was limited space where she could go and Loki was an experienced hunter that knew his prey all too well. Just as her fingers grazed the metal handle of the ensuite door, Loki pinned her against the hard surface and her arms held above her head.

“You went to the zoo did you say?” he snarled into her ear as he kicked her legs open, wide and spread for him.

She let out a small whine and her arms fought against his grasp as her instincts to escape went into overdrive, but quickly rectified her feeble attempts when Loki pressed his large body harder against hers and released a cautionary growl. She hadn’t seen this side to Loki in a while, the one that was untamed, the one that screamed Alpha and demanded submission—his wolf.

“Have fun, did you my little bird, consorting with another man while Daddy was off fighting Dark Elves?” he rubbed his growing erection against her plump buttocks, eliciting a pitiful whimper from his mate which only seemed to incite further ferocity from the dark Prince.

“It appears as if my little bird had forgotten who she belongs to, perhaps a reminder—” his free hand slid up her thigh bringing the thick cloth of her green sweater dress up along with his path. He felt the leather straps of her garter belt (she’d been waiting a while to show them off to him) taking a moment to snap them, and enjoying the yelp it invoked from his minute wife.

 “—What is this?” his dexterous fingers reached her core, finding it bare (which wasn’t out of the ordinary, being his will) and absolutely wet. A wide grin stretched across his sharp features as he easily slipped in two fingers into her slick cunt.

“Oh, Daddy…” she gasped out. Four months was a long time, and fear was a powerful aphrodisiac.

She heard a dark chuckle in her ear, the sound causing her pussy to clench around Loki’s fingers. “Your body certainly remembers who it belongs to...” he withdrew his fingers and Aoi moaned in protest.

She watched from the corner of her eye as Loki brought the two fingers that were just inside her moments ago up to his nose, he took a deep breath, taking in her scent before placing his slick fingers into his mouth. With their gazes fixed upon each other, Aoi watched as the last few remnants of her intense but controlled husband disappear and the wolf fully take over as he tasted her essence.

“ ** _Mine._** ” That deep growl was all she heard before Loki had suddenly entered her in a single swift thrust and all she could do was gasp at the sudden intrusion.

Four months with little preparation meant there was more pain than pleasure, nonetheless she couldn’t say she minded. She gave herself to the pain and basked in the full feeling with her well hung husband so deep inside of her.

“Yours...” she whispered, almost like a prayer. She noticed he had yet to move; instead he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and placed his free arm around her waist, keeping her close to his body while her arms were still pinned above her head against the door.

 _“He’s waiting for permission,”_ her mind echoed in realisation. No matter how wild his mind was her Alpha still took the time to make sure she was ok…

She clenched her pussy and wiggled her ass against him to let him know he could move and Loki wasted no time. He withdrew his hips back almost agonisingly slowly, before entering once more in a single hard thrust with ridiculous accuracy as he managed to hit that special spot inside of her, provoking  a loud moan from Aoi as a wave of pleasure washed across her system.

The Prince continued this pattern, gradually accelerating his pace till he was practically rutting against her without restraint, hitting her sweet spot with every thrust and her first orgasm came almost comically fast—it really had been too long.

“LLOOKKKIIII!” she cried, her walls clamping around her husband’s turgid member. Her orgasm only seemed to urge him on, as his movements became harsher, harder. The arm around her waist moved downward, and his skilled fingers rubbed against her clit.

“Mine, all _**mine,** ”_ the wolf chanted, demanded, determined, that before the end of the evening she would be fully claimed. His seed coating her walls, and she would come for him and continue to do so until he was satisfied that her mind was clouded with only thoughts of him.

Her next orgasm came, again, inordinately fast. She had barely recovered from her first orgasm before he forced another to rip through her body. The feeling so overwhelming that tears began to pool and fall from her sapphire eyes and she released a small whimper.

The sound appeared to distract her alpha as he paused for a moment and licked the tears falling from her cheek. Loki released her wrists and turned her body to face him before wrapping her legs around his waist and entering her once more continuing his movements, this time at a steadier pace.

He pressed his forehead against hers and his eyes gazing deeply into those pretty sapphire ones he loved as he continued to ride through her orgasm.  He raised his hand and cupped her cheek, caressing her cheekbone with his thumb, and the princess realised he was checking on her, comforting her in his own way.

While he wasn’t about to stop his mission to claim, dominate, and own her, no matter how far gone his mind was, Loki would never neglect his Blue. In return she gave him a small smile of reassurance that she was ok, and nuzzled his nose asking for a kiss, which he gave.

As his tongue entered her mouth, her tongue submitted to his. She laced a hand into her husband thick silky hair, her nails scratching against his scalp earning her a pleased grunt while her other hand attempted to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt.

Realising her goal, Loki clicked his fingers in an instant they were both naked, with the exception of Aoi’s collar, garter belt and stockings ~~she knew he would like them.~~

When he broke their kiss to trail his mouth down her neck, she brought her mouth close to his ear biting it playfully before mischievously whispering, “Harder, make me yours Daddy…”

Knowing it would destroy the last bit of Loki’s control and unleash his full ferocity…

He had her come twice more before coating her walls with his seed, it was after that she lost count of how many more times she came. Loki moved them to the floor taking her on her back, then all fours. She recalled being bent across a table and Loki coming on her back and then taking her on top of a chest of drawers. At some point during their furious rutting, they had finally reached the bed where Loki had her ride him as he gripped her hips firmly in his large hands as he bounced her on his cock, until they both came together and she collapsed onto his chest.

Aoi felt Loki stroke the top of her head as he steadied his breathing before moving her gently onto the bed on her back. He turned to lay on his side, cupping her cheek to gaze deeply into her eyes, his wolf now seemingly satisfied having retreated and allowing her Loki to return.

“I missed you,” she gave him a tired but satisfied smile placing her hand over his. However he didn’t reply to her, instead his eyes seemed to be scanning her and she noticed the look of worry in his eyes.

“My love, I’m ok, more than ok actually and I’m also sorry.”

His green eyes glanced up toward her blue ones, his brows furrowed in confusion to her apology when he was the one who foolishly lost control.

“I didn’t leave a note and I made you worry,” she realised early in this wasn’t ~~all~~ about Steve. When he took that moment to comfort her, she saw it. She saw every scenario that had ran through his mind when he couldn’t find her, his wolf let loose at that feeling of loss. The wolf came out to take back what he thought he’d lost.

She shuffled closer to her husband and placed her hand flat on his chest before speaking once more. “I am yours Loki, and you are mine. Our souls are literally bound together, there is no magic, no force but death that can change that,” referring to their mating bond.

Loki wrapped an arm around his wife holding her close to his chest, “Not even death, my little bird,” It sounded like a promise than just a phrase of endearment but Aoi didn’t dare question it, Loki always followed through on his promises and she didn’t mind the prospect of being with him after death.

**Grrrrr**

Aoi felt her cheeks heat up as her stomach broke the mood with its practically thunderous complaint.

“It seems my little bird is hungry,” Loki released an amused chuckle.

“I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast…” she admitted, burying her face into his chest avoiding his scrutiny, knowing he wouldn’t be happy with her confession.

“ ** _What?_** ” Loki snarled at the realisation that his precious mate had been so poorly neglected.

 Loki sat up from the bed, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to get up, however before he could actually stand his little bird had wrapped her legs around his waist and linked her hands across his chest with one arm over his shoulder and one arm under.

“No, Daddy. Don’t leave me. As cute as penguins are, they smell real bad and put me off eating anything.” She was telling the truth, penguin parents literally threw up to feed their babies—she adored them but couldn’t deny that they were also quite gross.

 “You need to eat my sweet,” Loki released a sigh, regardless of the reason she was still required to eat properly. He attempted to remove her from his person but that was quickly deemed futile as his little bird only clung onto him tighter.

“I need my Daddy...” He felt her lick one of the fresh scratches on his back, ones she gave him just moments ago during their tryst as she pressed her breasts against his back—his little bird was playing dirty.

“So needy, such a demanding little bird,” he grunted, closing his eyes to relish in her ministrations.

“Four months, Daddy,” she reminded him, and made a mental note to scold both him and Thor later for not sending any word whatsoever after the first month.

“You still need to eat Darling,” his reasonable tone made her whine like a child about to throw a tantrum as she buried her face into his back.

 “So defiant my tiny wife, it is as if you are asking to be punished,” he gave her thigh a quick smack earning him a squeak from his wife, but of course his half threat didn’t budge her a single bit, not that he expected her to, his stubborn little bird. ~~Although, he only had himself to blame for her behaviour.~~

“As long as it keeps you with me,” she giggled cheekily before resting her chin on shoulder. She knew she was pushing her luck ~~a lot~~ , but she also knew she was the only one who could get away with it. She’d seen how Loki treated women, in the past, ones who clung and lingered too long, it was one of the reasons why she had held back and kept her distance for so long. But that was in the past, two hundred years later and here they were, still indulging each other’s unhealthy behaviours and tendencies.

Loki resigned to the fact she wasn’t about to remove herself from his person any time soon. Therefore, instead of trying to remove her, he stood up and began to saunter toward the door, the weight of his wife having no effect on his movement.

As Aoi registered what was happening, Loki had already waved a hand to unseal the door and opened it even though they were both still stark naked. “Loki, we’re still naked—”

When his stride halted, Aoi’s speech also paused noticing her husband’s downward glance. She boosted herself up in order to look down from over his shoulder and noticed a food tray with plates covered with steel domes accompanied with a note, as well as her blue penguin plush pillow.

“—Squish!” she exclaimed excitedly, sliding down and off her mate and grabbing the large plush and hugging it tightly to her person. 

She didn’t notice the odd look Loki gave her before he picked up the note with one hand as the other clicked to levitate the tray into their room and over to the table they had just fucked on.

“Tony’s woman, she is fond of you,” stated Loki, as he strode over to sit down at the table with the food, his eyes scanning the contents of the note.

“Pepper makes sure I eat three times a day,” she flashed him a smile with her penguin still held tightly against her chest as she wandered over to the table and removed the steel domes to reveal a beautiful herb crusted baked salmon for two and a fruit salad for dessert.

While Loki was away, Aoi had bonded with the CEO of Stark Industries. Pepper had actually approached her first; it was an amusing encounter, as the CEO had just gotten into a spat with Stark and she came to Aoi and asked, _“How do you do it? How do you deal with men with such **issues**?”_  . They had become friends ever since and as result, they would often take most of their meals together, which benefited both of them, seeing as Aoi would often forget to eat, and Pepper would often forget to take a break from work.

“In my lap pet,” he commanded, gathering his wife into his arms as she made herself comfortable. He took the silverware and fed his little bird a piece of the salmon before eating a piece of his own. It was cooked to perfection, and Loki took note to remind himself to thank Ms Potts another time for taking care of his little bird. At least there was one mortal on this godforsaken rock that was competent.

“Are you not going to let go of that…Fluff?” His focus returned to his wife, his brows furrowed as he realised she was still holding that ridiculous looking blue toy in her arms.

“His name is Loki, he is my squish and I love him,” she replied nonchalantly, not actually focused on Loki but rather the fork with the delicious salmon on it, inching her head forward to she could reach it with her mouth.

“You named it Loki.” He may have left his wife alone for too long…

She nodded, swallowing the salmon before she looked up at her husband and opened her mouth to speak again. “Penguins mate for life, did you know that?” she grinned, giving him a look hoping he would catch on to her words.

“When did you acquire this, penguin, of yours?”

Clearly he had not.

“Steve won it for me when we went to the fair a while back. Did you also know, some species present their potential mate with a rock?” she cast him a smile before touching the large emerald on her neck, attempting to hint at her usually very intelligent mate.

Loki frowned as he heard the Captain’s name and learning that his wife had spent more than one occasion with the said Avenger, “I will give you all the damn rocks you want—”

Evidently her husband wasn’t catching onto her innuendos so she cut him off, “It’s not about the stone Loki, it’s about the penguin.” She threw her squish over to the bed and wrapped her arms around her husband.

“You’re my penguin Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter I do have plot planned lol but we'll see how it goes...  
> But let me know what you think? Too OOC? Smut confusing? To short? Lemmie know with some CC!


	5. The Idiots Three and Shield Whore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm attempting to move this story somewhere LOL so this chapter is a little dry but I'm trying my best *cries* (I should really be writing my thesis lol)  
> Thank you to caffiend who ofc beta'd this chapter, see if you can spot her pretty words that clearly my illiterate self would never think of to put in-- I'm trying guys.

Upon entering the living space of the penthouse, carrying a stack of pizza boxes, Steve was surprised to find Aoi alone. He had sworn he heard her talking to someone before he came in. Instead, she appeared to be alone, holding the penguin plush he won her, staring out of the window into the cityscape of New York—although there was a very good chance she could have been talking to her ‘squish’ as she called it, he had heard her doing so quite a few times while Loki was away. The Captain had been a bit worried for her sanity during that time.

“Er—Hey Blue. Pepper said she couldn’t lunch with you today, so I brought us pizza that ok?”

“With anchovies?”  She turned her attention away from the view toward him and her royal blue eyes met his clear ones, with an expectant raised brow.

In return he threw her a grin and replied “Of course.” It was amusing to him how particular Blue was about her pizza when the alien had only recently discovered it when he bought her, her first slice— To think she hadn’t had a single pizza in her thousand year life actually perturbed Steve and his Brooklyn born self.

“Then it’s ok,” she replied cheekily and Steve watched amused as the alien princess practically tore into the cardboard box to grab a slice.

“SISTER, HAVE YOU SEEN MY BROTHER? Oh, greetings Steve!” in came Thor, bellowing as loud as his lungs allowed, as Thor did. It made one wonder whether he actually understood the concept of volume—clearly Bruce thought the same by the way he winced at Thor’s booming voice as he walked past the large Asgardian.

“You don’t have to shout Thor,” Aoi gave her brother an irritated glance as he trudged his bulky form toward her.

It still baffled Aoi that Thor was considered the more desirable one out of the two Asgardian Princes. Ok, sure Thor was the oldest therefore the crown prince, hailed as great hero and whatever. But Loki was beautiful, dark, and mysterious, with vast intelligence as well as seemingly limitless talents in sorcery. Therefore between her husband (not that she was at all biased or anything) and Thor, who was a loud mouth, all brawn no brain, lump of muscles that rushed into things and expected other people to clean up after him—why would one not choose Loki?

Maybe it was the whole vain, narcissistic, ego as large as the universe that without constant nurturing would die like a complex ecosystem losing its lowest trophic level thus leading to destabilisation, chaos and eventual collapse—thing.

But who could say?

“Then how would you know of my presence, sister?” he gave a hearty chuckle, choosing to ignore her exasperation toward him.

“I am surprised to not find Loki with you, do you know where he is? Bruce has a few questions for him concerning, err—” the God of Thunder stumbled with his sentence, looking down at his smaller scientist friend for help.

“Oh err—interdimensional teleportation, um—rainbow bridge, physics—” Bruce’s attempt to follow up on Thor’s sentence didn’t work out well, as the words his mouth chose to spit out at rapid fire speed made no sense, as he quickly realised. It was the amalgamation of his usual anxiety, mixed in with fear of not wanting to be rude or insulting by either overestimating or underestimating her knowledge in physics—the spectrum of Thor to Loki was pretty wide.

Luckily for him Aoi took pity by cutting him off, “Yeah, he’s just around,” and casually fiddled with her neck before reaching over to grab another slice of pizza.

The two males paused as if waiting for something before looking at each other with confused stares. Bruce coughed awkwardly while Thor opened his mouth to speak, “Are you going to tell us where?”

She glanced back up at them, her eyes giving them a look of pure judgment, as if questioning if they were stupid, “I did. I told you he’s around—”

“Oooh pizza party! I assume my invite got lost in the post? You should really consider upgrading to Email Grandpa Rodgers, that’s what the cool kids use nowadays,” in strutted Stark, and before anyone could reply his arm had already darted toward the pizza and grabbed a slice.

“A cosplaying middle aged man giving advice on how to be cool, that’s amusing.” Before Steve even had the chance to respond to Stark’s little jibe toward him, Aoi had already come to his defence with a snarky remark of her own toward the inventor.

“ _Excuse me?_ Are you calling my highly advanced Ironman suit, cosplay? Rude much, this is my penthouse suite you are living in right now you know that—is that a snake around your neck?” Stark’s surprised observation had caused the rest of the human occupants of the room to freeze and their eyes darted towards the Princess.

Trust the ‘billionaire playboy philanthropist’ to be the one to be looking at her chest closely enough to spot the smooth green snake resting its tiny head nestled just above the dip between her breasts (or at least where the dip would be if she had large enough breasts). 

“Ohhh snakes! I am fond of snakes, let us see sister!”

“Thor—” Before she could stop him, he had already reached over and grabbed the reptile from around her neck.

The green scaly creature now in the hand of Thor then suddenly morphed into a very tall male with shoulder length black hair dressed in a well fitted suit, and wicked glint in his viridian eyes as he landed on top of the blond God.

“AHH!” Thor yelled in pain, as the snake-now Loki- had pierced a dagger into his side, and in an attempt as defence, the blond swung the arm not clutched at his side to throw Loki off of him.

However, the younger Prince was swift enough to gracefully dodge his brother’s clumsy movements and got up his own accord and smoothly straightening out his suit.

“When are you _not_ going to fall for that?” Loki looked down at his brother who moaning in pain, with a raised brow and a haughty smirk.

“Shut UP Loki!” groaned Thor, holding his side tightly, the hilt of the dagger between his bloody fingers as he attempted to sit up.

“I told you he was around—oh never mind.” Aoi pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed in resignation. Throwing the last of the crust in her hand aside, she ripped open one of the wet wipes to clean her hands before pushing herself off the ground and moved over to Thor, who was struggling to stand.

“Did you just **stab** him?” It was Steve that asked the obvious question, shocked at the scene that just played out.

The princess rolled her eyes, _“No one’s going to help me then,”_ her mind droned as she lugged her brother in-law’s heavy arm around her shoulders and hauled him to the nearest free seat.

“Lightly,” urged Loki, his smirk widening as he watched Thor groan louder as his wife removed the dagger from his brother’s ribs without warning. She then proceeded to throw the weapon over her shoulder with the tip of blade heading straight for his forehead which the trickster made quick work of, it disappeared from sight just before it reached him.

“Stop whinging you big baby, you’ve had worse injuries than this,” Aoi scolded the God of Thunder for his over dramatics as her hand pushed against his chest until his back hit the sofa’s back, straightening his hunched over form so she could have better access to his wound.

 _“You can do this Aoi. Do not deform Frigga’s baby or she will kill you,”_ repeating this mantra in her head, the princess pooled Seidr into her palm and pressed it against the bloody wound and carefully manipulated the open flesh to knit and seal the tissue together. Delicate forms of magic such as the healing arts were never her forte.

 “This is really isn’t ok for my anxiety…” Bruce fidgeted uncomfortably, his eyes nervously moving back and forth between Thor and Loki as he tried to calm his heart rate.

“Merely a flesh wound.” The trickster God presented his palms up and shrugged his shoulders indifferently before talking a seat at the couch corner.

Aoi removed her palm to reveal Thor’s perfectly healed flesh and she let out a relieved sigh, glad she didn’t somehow cause him to explode—which her skills in magic were much more expert than in healing. Nodding to Thor who thanked her, Aoi then proceeded to join her husband on the sofa, sitting his lap.

“No stabbing in the house, you’ll get blood all over the carpet—FUCK! How are we meant to trust this guy when he’s going around stabbing people for no apparent reason?”  The Ironman’s usual mode of deflection failed midway as his mind flashed with memories of devastation of New York, how he almost died, how Phil Coulson—he needed a drink.

“To be fair, this isn’t the first time Thor has picked up a snake and gotten stabbed. You’d think he’d learn after the first couple of times,” Aoi explained, reaching over to grab a slice of pizza before leaning back against Loki, purposely wiggling her soft ass against his crotch ‘to get comfortable’. She felt him squeeze her hip and growl into her ear, to which she flashed him a smile, offering him her partly eaten slice as if he was hungry for food.

 “He literally just _stabbed_ his brother Blue!” Steve interjected; baffled at the fact the non-human occupants were so calm about the events that had just transpired.

“So? He didn’t die, and it’s how siblings are.” Aoi didn’t really understand what the big fuss was about; Thor was fine and currently shoving food into his mouth.

“I don’t think siblings are supposed to try and kill each other…” stated Bruce, sharing Steve’s disbelief.

“Clearly, all of you are only children,” speaking in a very matter of fact manner, Aoi had side eyed all of the three humans with raised brows.

The men in question all opened their mouths to protest but could not as her statement was correct, luckily for them JARVIS intervened with his well-spoken robotic voice. “Sorry to interject Sir, but there are guests about to enter the Penthouse, Sir.”

Tony had a some point made his way toward his well-stocked bar, and only answered his polite A.I system after swigging down a generous portion of whiskey, “Who are they JARVIS?” His shoulders relaxed as he felt the burning sensation trail down his oesophagus—he’d feel a lot better once the alcohol hit his bloodstream.

“They claim to be friends of Mr Odinson, Sir.” it was just as the A.I finished his sentence that suddenly three men and a single woman wearing leather and steel armour barged into the room, eyes frantic and searching.

“THOR, URGENT NEWS!” bellowed the blond in the front.

“MY FRIENDS, HOW DELIGHTFUL TO SEE YOU!” Thor roared with a mouth full of pizza, spitting bits of crust everywhere.

Aoi rolled her eyes in disdain, and chucked her half eaten slice back into the cardboard box, suddenly put off her Midgardian sustenance, “Oh look, it’s the Idiots Three and shield whore Sif.”

Loki chuckled in his wife’s ear, he always did enjoy her disparagements of Thor’s band of friends ~~, it was nice to have someone always on your side~~ , but his wife’s particular hatred toward Sif was particularly entertaining.

He had fucked many in his life and although not made apparent until later in their relationship, his little bird was a jealous one ~~which came with many delicious benefits to reap~~. However, oddly enough, Aoi got along with many of his past bed mates (with a more than a dozen or so perhaps a tad too fond of her) but there were a handful she held particular contempt—which included Sif.

Fandral darted nervously between the two dark haired women and coughed awkwardly. “Sif, now we are not—”

“Oh do let her speak; I’ve been itching for a fight,” Aoi goaded, a smirk etched along her features as she watched the other woman grasp the handle of her sword.

“Ooohhhh Cat ffiigghtttt!” Tony was very much enjoying the scene unfolding (of course) however he was also on his third tumbler of very hard liquor.

 “Sister, please remember you have come in peace…” Thor glanced toward Loki, in hope he’d try calm Blue down but sadly for Thor, it was clear Loki had no plans to do any such thing, clearly enjoying his wife’s instigating behaviours.

“Oh come on Point Break, don’t ruin the fun. Bruce, bets on who wins: Xena warrior princess or Hell’s angel?”

“Erm… I think you’ve had enough…” Bruce uttered nervously, taking away the whiskey from Stark’s grasp. It was not only way too early to be drinking but also, a sober Stark was bad enough, a drunk Stark was just asking for buildings to be destroyed…

“UM—YOU SAID THERE WAS URGENT NEWS?” By this point, Thor had decided to go with changing the subject as quickly as possible before things escalated even further.

A simple tactic that had managed to work as Aoi’s daring smirk toward Sif became one of irritation toward Thor—which was preferable. He got that look a lot from Blue, and Loki.

The Warriors Three and Sif looked at one another, all unwilling to be the bearer of bad news, however knowing it was best just to tell their friend without fanciful words it was Hogun who finally spoke up.

“Lady Jane is missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aoi really doesn't like people LOL I'm trying to get her more friends...  
> I hope I at least made it a little funny to make up for the dry, no smutness...


End file.
